


Unwitting Confessions of The Heart

by j_gabrielle



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Feels, Ficlet, Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3428795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wakes up and it's like he is shrugging off a million bricks weighing his chest down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwitting Confessions of The Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bondmaiden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bondmaiden/gifts).



> Because my Ira baby (most wonderful and loveliest and sweetest and brilliant Ira whom I love and care for and worry about constantly) needs a cheering up and I am here to hopefully put a smile on her face
> 
> <3 <3 <3

Harry wakes up and it's like he is shrugging off a million bricks weighing his chest down. Eggsy watches as the man blinks himself out of the drug induced sleep they gave him. Warm eyes start out groggy, slowly coming into awareness and the first thing they settle on is him. Sure, the man is still connected to 4 beeping boxes that monitor him, but Eggsy swears he has never seen a more beautiful sight.

"It suits you well." Is what he says first, voice dry and whispery like dry pages rubbing against one another. 

Eggsy can't help but smile, slipping their hands together. Even when Merlin comes in with the doctors, he doesn't let go.

+

In total, Harry spends a good chunk of the next five months in the infirmary. By the time they get out, he is more or less better and worse all at the same time. Field duty is now a thing of the past, Arthur's seat is a certainty. He can still hold a gun just fine, shooting it however is another matter all together. He's frustrated and Eggsy can tell.

So it isn't a surprise then that Harry snaps and the one who bears the brunt of it is Eggsy himself.

It was something stupid, something inconsequential (the jelly tasted funny) and it would be something they laughed about, but instead it becomes this full-blown out thing that escalates to Harry needing to be sedated and Eggsy being ushered out into the hallway.

Merlin claps his shoulder then, passing him a bottle of American hooch that Roxy brought back from her latest excursion. Eggsy should be, as the new Galahad, chomping at the bit to get out there. To gain experience. But looking at the closed door, he knows that there is no other place he needs to be but right here.

+ 

They don't talk about it. The Jello Incident.

Things return to almost normal. Harry works on getting better, Eggsy stays with him. 

What upsets the status quo is the act of Harry needing a shave and Eggsy having to be the one that does it. What happens is that when he finishes with the shave, Harry tugs him closer, wrapping a hand around the back of Eggsy's nape, licking unspoken promises into the cavern of his mouth.

"This is a bad idea." Harry says breathless. Eggsy politely ignores the way he wheezes.

"Of course it is." Eggsy replies, drawing him close. "All the good ones started out as the worst."

Harry chuckles quietly then. He cups the sides of Eggsy's face, slotting their mouths back together. 

+

Harry is discharged and it is a rainy day. Eggsy has brought the dog along with him to fetch Harry, perched on the bed, swinging his legs while JB runs circles around the room.

"There's always a place for you in my bed you know?" Eggsy says. He snaps his mouth shut when he realises the exact content of the sentence. Looking up in terror, he swallows, backtracking. "It sounded better in my head, promise. I mean. You always have a place with me. That sounded better right?"

Smirking, Harry merely blinks at him. "I know what I heard. You can't take it back now."

Eggsy rubs a hand over his eyes. "Is there no way to ask you to hold that over my head?"

"Not a chance." He hears replied. Then, he feels the gentlest tug at his wrist, complying and moving his palm away. "Because I intend to take you up on that offer."

 

[end.]

**Author's Note:**

> [Come talk headcanons with me. Or prompt me. Whichever one you prefer.](http://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
